falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault 0 (mission)
Vault 0 is the second part of the nineteenth and final mission in Fallout Tactics. Walkthrough This is the second major part of the final mission. The final area is shorter. Once you arrive, you will be greeted by another BoS squad. The leader can be bartered with, (along with the other squad members) though he doesn't have much more than 2mm ammunition. The area is broken down into four major parts: the entrance ("NW"), security ("SW"), cryogenics("SE"), and the power plant("NE"). All of them are heavily guarded by standard humanoid robots and security robots. Entrance ("NW") * Arrange your squad so that they have a clear shot down the hallway and make other major preparations before you open the door (use Science skill). * While there aren't any containers, it may be helpful to drop off some of your heavier equipment at the entrance area since you'll be coming back this way. Security ("SW") * This is the only door that will open. * Behind the door (and the guards) there are two paths through this area. The south path has a terminal which will open the door to cryogenics. * The north path has some random equipment and a lot of enemies. There is a terminal in the southwest portion of this area that will open the locks to the armory. Some of the locks in this area require actual skill to pick, and cannot be bypassed using two sets of lockpicks. None of the equipment here is unusual, though the armory does have some additional 2mm ammunition. * There is a tank track robot driving around the northern path. Cryogenics ("SE") * There are a lot of side rooms in this area, all of which are guarded. Most contain nothing of interest. * Your objective is a large room on the path which includes several vault zero citizens. You need a citizen head to open the door to the power plant. ]] Power plant ("NE") * To enter, use the head of the citizen on the dental scanner. * In the first room there are two turrets in addition to the usual guards. Each one has several thousand .50 caliber ammunition, * The second room contains a large pool of radioactive goo. If your Rad-X has worn off, you may want to use more in this area (or just RadAway anyone who gets radiated). * There is a room with two terminals. Use the science skill on both to open the doors to the power plant proper. * There is a tank track robot in the hallway. * The three nodes are on the far northeast of the map. Use the Science skill on the terminals to activate them. The nodes are guarded by the usual humanoids and a pacification robot. * There is a side room on the southwest side of the area with the nodes that includes around 10 scurry robots. There are two locked lockers in the room, and you have to crawl to get in. The left hand locker is very difficult to lockpick but has a pulse rifle in it. Once the power plant is active, go back to the first room and activate the console by the elevator to move to the final area. Gallery FoT Vault Zero Top Level.png|Top Level of Vault Zero, enemy locations FoT Vault Zero Lower Level.png|Lower level enemy locations Category:Fallout Tactics missions